DEATH NOTE 3rd NOTE: KIRA RETURNS
by mai-nightmare3
Summary: This is that story. 3 year after the defeat of Kira the world is back to its old self, but then the killings have started again! What the hell is happening is Kira back? Or is it someone trying to be Kira? We’ll find out!
1. NEAR’S FRUSTRATION

**DEATH NOTE 3****rd**** NOTE: KIRA RETURNS**

* * *

**Summery:** We all now that Kira (aka Light) was defeated by Near but what we don't know is what happened after words. This is that story. 3 year after the defeat of Kira the world is back to its old self, but then the killings have started again! What the hell is happening is Kira back? Or is it someone trying to be Kira? We'll find out!

* * *

There are 3 things you need to know about this chapter

Near=L

Light=Kyuu

Roger=Watari

* * *

**Chapter 1- NEAR'S FRUSTRATION**

Its was a quite day in both realms. It has been quite for 3 years on earth, since Kira was dead in all. L sighed there was nothing to do now a days. There just wasn't any challenge like the Kira case! It's not that he wanted Kira to come back but maybe a case that would take a little bit to of time to solve.

L looked at his computer screen, he was solving a huge drug operation in Japan it was an easy case but he was soo bored and for some reason the Japanese police couldn't handle a simple case like this so what do they dump it on L!

"Roger, could you send up some toys and chocolate!" said L into the microphone

"There be there in a minute. And have you finished that case yet?" answered Roger.

"I already sent it to Aizawa." L sighed there was nothing to do!

* * *

Now the Shinigami realm wasn't much better, there was still nothing to do! Well one thing did change in those past 3 years first Ryuk returned and a new shinigami appeared he wasn't like the other shinigami; he looked human if you can believe that. He had shortish brown hair that framed his face perfectly, red/yellow eyes that all shinigami had, we was wearing black jean that were ripped at the knees, a skull belt like the one Ryuk wears, on top he wore a jacket and only a jacket, and last but not least his death note this death note was not like the other death notes it was white and was rare! By human standards he was damn right sexy and his name was Kyuu!

Kyuu was wondering around the Shinigami realm, He didn't age here and it was interesting being a shinigami knowing people's name just by looking at them! Kyuu finally happened to come across the little portal thing** (AN: I don't know what it's called!)** that looked down on to the human realm! He decided that he would be god here were no one could catch him! So he sat down and looked down onto the human realm and started writing names of various criminals down and thought to himself this was gonna be fun!

* * *

Back to Earth, L was getting frustrated criminals were dying AGAIN; he called the task force back together!

"Now everyone you probably know why I called you here today." Said Near

"No, why did you call us here?" Matsuda scratched his head he was just too stupid to figure it out all on his own.

"Well…." Near didn't really know what to say how stupid was Matsuda anyways?

"Kira's back. Isn't that right Near." Aizawa said hopping to dear god that he was wrong.

"Sadly you are correct Aizawa, the killing have started again." Near sated plainly, playing with a robot of some kind.

"BUT LIGHT'S DEAD! And there aren't any death notes left you burned them!" Shouted Matsuda.

"Yes Light is dead! We all saw him die that day 3 years ago!" Near said without showing that he had some regret that he had no more worthy adversary left.

"Then someone has a death note and is trying to be Kira?" Mogi said** (AN: OMG HE TALKS =P.)**

"Yes, that's most likely the case." Near said.

"So now we have to catch another Kira?" asked Aizawa

"Yes." Near said bluntly

They all looked at him one Kira was bad enough now they had another one and they hopped to God that he wasn't as smart as Light or they'd be in trouble.

* * *

2 Days Later.

Shinigami Realm

"Near probably going mad right about now!" Kyuu said to no one in particular.

Kyuu wrote some more names into his Note. This was the most fun he had in ages! Now we know he could have killed Near right then and there he knew his name but that was no fun at all and anyways it's not like Near could catch him!

* * *

Human Realm

30 more inmates died all of heart attacks Near was getting frustrated the deaths were all random all over the world and some of the people hadn't had there names reviled so he had to conclude that this person had the shinigami eyes!! Could this get any worse? Of course it could because I'm writing it! Anyways back to the story. Near sat there looking at the charts trying to figure out what kind of person this Kira was...

Then there was a knock on his door and Roger walked in holding an envelope in his hands!

"Near this was addressed to you." Roger handed the envelope to Near.

Near looked at the envelope closely it clearly said on the front of the envelope:

_TO NEAR_.

Near opened the envelope out feel a piece of paper!

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

_Mia: I'm so cruel_

_Kia: I can't believe you did a cliff hanger like that_

_Mia: You know what_

_Kia: What_

_Mia: I'm really happy with this chapter_

_Kia: Really?_

_Mia: Ya I know_

_Kia:…_

_Mia: Any ways I have something to ask of you reader since this is 3 years after the end of the mange and anime I need some OC so I'm asking for your help if you want to be an OC fill this out  
__Name:  
__Family:  
looks:  
Follower:  
height:  
age:  
date of birth:  
close friends:  
personality:  
past:  
__Works For:  
__Thank you_

_Kia: WOW_

_Mia: Anyways REVIEW REVIEW REIVEW _


	2. IMPORTANT NOTICE

To all my readers I'm soo sry I haven't updated but I just got my computer back from the shop and I lost all my work on it so I have to start from scratch. It's soo sad! I also wanted to say if you sent me an OC character in a private message could you send it to me again cause I don't have it anymore! I'll try and update soon after I get everything under control!

Thanks I'll do my best to update ASAP


	3. AN HOLD

Hello I'm putting this story up for on hold because I have no idea were its going and don't have the inspiration to write it at the moment when I do I will update till then its going on HOLD!!

Thank you


End file.
